Our high school dramas
by MeAndMyMusic
Summary: Emma, Hook, Robin and Regina are all sixteen and in high school, already causing dramas. Hook and Emma are together, and Regina and Emma are best friends. What happens when Hook is jealous, overprotective, and also attracts girls at Emma's foster home. Will that make Emma jealous, and over protective? Will these 'high school dramas' affect their relationship? Please R&R!


**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction on this account and here is the summary:**

 **Emma, Regina, Robin and Hook are all at high school, it is there first day and they are all sixteen. I have made it so Emma is still in the foster system but she and hook are together. I am sorry all of the outlaw queen shippers out there, Robin and Regina are not together, but I may change that in future reference.**

 **Emma and Regina are best friends and do everything together. That is all the information you need for this chapter! Hope you like it and remember to review but no hate.**

 **NO ONES POV**

Emma and Regina walked to their first day of school, while talking about make up and clothes.

"OMG EMMA! I love your hair like that! I love the way you have curled your hair and then put it in the high ponytail!"Regina said dramatically.

"Thanks Gina! Chloe, this girl at the foster system, wants to be a hairdresser when she is older, so I let her practice on me," Emma explained.

Emma had her red leather jacket on and black jeans, black combat boots, and a high curly ponytail. Regina had her hair shoulder length with a white blouse and black jeans and black trainers.

As the two got closer to the school, they noticed Hook waiting for them.

"Hi girls, you nervous for this school? I am a tiny bit, but we should be fine. Do you know where Robin is?" Hook asked.

"I haven't seen Robin yet, but he should be around, I'm not scared of this school, we have each other and what is there to be scared about," Regina replied as Hook started walking with them next to Emma.

"What about you, Em, are you nervous?" Hook asked, gently asking as he knew Emma would be nervous by the way her hands were trembling.

"Tiny bit," Emma replied.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the school and saw Robin waiting for them.

"I thought it smelt mouldy around here," Regina joked as her, Hook and Emma snickered.

"Rude," Robin muttered as he walked along with the three.

Everyone went to get their timetables and lessons started.

Emma and Robin had the first lesson together, and Hook being Hook was a bit jealous that he didn't get any lessons with his girlfriend and his best friend did, but he brushed it off.

Regina had English and Hook had maths. Robin and Emma had drama.

As Robin and Emma walked into drama, you could instantly tell their teacher was a bit enthusiastic about drama.

"HI CLASS! MY NAME IS MISS JONES AND I WILL BE YOUR DRAMA TEACHER! This is going to be soooo exciting! Right, lets get you into groups," their crazy drama teacher said.

Robin was in a group of mixed girls and boys, but Emma was in a group of boys.

Emma slowly walked towards her group hoping the ground would swallow her up.

"Hi, my name is Emma," Emma said awkwardly. The boys were messing around a lot.

'Nothing like Hook, then' Emma thought quietly. Hook would be getting on with the work they needed to do, not seeing how many times they can backflip in a minute.

"Hi loser, you're a bit pathetic and small, aren't you? Never mind, you will have to do. My name is Drake. This is Ollie, Alfie, Eddy and Connor," the boy said.

"Right, so I hear we get to do a scene that we want, what shall we do?" Emma asked.

"WWE, we could do a fighting scene between Emma And Alfie with fake fighting," Eddy suggested, all of the boys happily nodded and winked, they had a plan.

When the time came that they had to perform, they all got up on the stage as Emma and Alfie got ready to play fight. It was all going smoothly until Alfie 'accidentally' punched Emma right in the nose. She fell over and held it while it bled.

"Emma!" Robin quickly shouted and jumped up on the stage to help her, by this time Emma had fainted.

A few hours later, Emma was in the medical room at the school, lying on the bed. Regina, Robin and Hook were all standing over her bed, as Emma gently woke up.

"What happened," Emma gently asked.

"You were punched by a group of idiotic boys in drama," Hook angrily answered.

"What is the time?" Emma asked, now sitting up.

"It is fifth lesson, so there is no point going back to lesson as it will be the end of school by the time you get ready," Hook explained.

Robin and Regina and Hook eventually went to lesson to leave Emma in peace.

Emma then heard a knock on the door as Alfie, the kid who punched her came in. Emma automatically moved back on the bed for self defence.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to harm you, I came here to apologise. I would never normally do that but I was trying to keep my cool in front of my friends. I promise I will never do it again," Alfie explained, Emma could tell he was truly sorry.

"That's fine, just please don't follow your friends like that again, they can't control you," Emma said sympathetically.

Alfie kept Emma company the rest of the last lesson until Hook came to walk Emma back to the foster home.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?!" Hook screamed, outraged that the guy who punched his Emma had even the slightest nerve to go near her.

"Hook, it's fine, he apologised and explained why he did it. He was just trying to keep his cool and fit in with his friends," Emma explained.

"OUT!" Hook shouted as Alfie scrambled out of the room. Emma rolled her eyes at how overprotective her Hook was.

They went to go and meet Robin and Regina who were waiting for them outside the school.

Hook explained to the group the nerve Alfie had to even look at Emma let alone go near her.

"He will pay," Regina said, no one messed with her best friend.

Hook walked Emma back to her foster home as Regina and Robin went home.

"You need to stay away from that guy," Hook said to Emma sternly when they were just outside the foster home.

"You don't have to be so overprotective, and that guy is called Alfie, but thank you for protecting me," Emma said and smiled.

Emma unlocked the door to the foster home and instantly, a girl at the foster home, Donna, that Emma hated, ran up to the door to flirt with Hook.

"Hi Hook," Donna dreamily said as Emma gagged beside Hook.

"so sorry, darling Donna, but Hook isn't interested in bimbos who are desperate," Emma calmly responded,she said bye to Hook as he kissed her on the forehead.

Hook rushed off before Donna could come and suck him back.

Donna stuck up her finger at Emma and stroppily walked off.

The next morning, Emma heard giggling in the room next doors to hers, Donna's room. She quietly crept over to Donna's door to listen in.

She then heard Hook's voice, that sent her heart tumbling down a hill, what was he doing here?

Emma opened the door to see Hook awkwardly heading towards the window, obviously planning an escape plan as Donna sat on her bed flirting with him.

"Emma! You're alright! Can you help me get away from your psycho friend," Hook uncomfortably said, noticing his girlfriend enter the room.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Emma asked, confused.

"This witch messaged me, don't even know how she has my number, saying. You had got in a car accident this morning and to Come right away. So when I arrived, I went straight here as I thought you would be in here, and this weird woman started flirting with me," Hook explained.

Emma snickered, she had nothing to worry about.

"Well, I'm sure hook is grateful for his visit to your... evil lair, but we best be off to school now, bye Donna," Emma calmly said and left the room with Hook.

Donna groaned. She hated that girl with a passion.

 **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and I will see you next chapter! The more reviews, the quicker I will update!**

 **-MeAndMyMusic**


End file.
